This invention relates generally to the field of card destruction. More specifically, the invention relates to automated systems and methods for preparing cards for destruction.
A variety of organizations issue cards to their customers. For example, such organizations may issue credit cards, debit cards, smart cards, loyalty cards and the like to their customers. Often, such organizations contract with another company to produce and mail such cards to the end consumer. For a variety of reasons, once produced some of the cards may need to be destroyed. For instance, some cards may be returned by the postal service as being undeliverable, the customer's account may be closed, or the like.
While such cards can be manually destroyed, such a process is time intensive and can make it difficult to produce reliable records of the destruction. Hence, this invention relates to systems and techniques to facilitate card destruction in a more efficient and reliable manner.